This invention relates to a fuel system particularly adapted for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved evaporation chamber for use in a fuel control system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,652 which issued on Sept. 23, 1980 and entitled Fuel Delivery Systems by Xavier B. Budnicki, there is disclosed a system which employs an evaporation chamber. In this system the evaporation chamber is used to preheat the fuel by means of exhaust gases. This is done prior to injection of the fuel into the carburetor of an automobile. The patent explains in detail the benefits of doing this and also contains explanations of prior art patents which also attempt to vaporize the fuel prior to injection of the fuel into the carburetor of the automobile. The vaporization of fuel provides for an improvement in efficiency of the engine and further serves to reduce the number and amount of pollutants emitted by the engine.
In any event, there is a need to provide an improved evaporation chamber which will assure that the fuel is completely vaporized and hence the liquid fuel is converted from a liquid to a gaseous state.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved combustion chamber which effectively operates to assure the complete vaporization of fuel.